


Snowfall

by Carofine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-War, Winter, i keep finding old fics of mine and liking them enough to post, i wrote this when i was 11, or 12 idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carofine/pseuds/Carofine
Summary: Sasuke never really had the chance to learn how to ice skate.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote in my entire life. Because of that it's not that amazing? But I think it's cute. I wrote this when I was 11 so don't judge my current writing based on this please lol. Was too lazy to edit (except for taking out all the times I wrote "teme" and stuff cuz nowadays I find that really weird) this, so this is organic, genuine, 11-year-old writing.

“We haven’t gone on a date.”

Sasuke looked up from his book and was met with eyes that were a startling shade of blue staring back at him, glinting at him.

“What?” Sasuke asked, trying to sound bored

“We’ve been ‘dating’,” Naruto made little air quotes around the word, “for months now and we haven’t actually gone on a date, which sort of defeats the purpose of the word.” Naruto said grinning.

“What’s your point loser?” Sasuke said, closing his book a giving a smirk.

“I am asking you out!” Naruto rolled his eyes.  “Geez bastard, for a genius you’re not very geniusish.”

Naruto was right, Sasuke realized.  They’d never actually gone on a date.  The way they’d came to be a couple wasn’t the norm, to say the least.  Naruto had insisted on having Sasuke live with him upon returning to the village, and Sasuke had obliged.  Somewhere along the way they’d started becoming increasingly intimate with one another until boom. Dating.  It had gone in such a way that neither of them had ever asked the other out, they’d always just gone around the village with their other friends.  They ate together at home.  Yes it was fun, but none of it had been an actual date.

“So then where do you suggest we go for a date?” Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder at Naruto.  “Ichiraku ramen?”  He smirked.

“That’s what you’d think which is exactly why we aren’t going there!” Naruto grinned.  “We’re going to go…” He did a little drum roll on his lap. “…Ice skating!”

“Hn.  Sounds fun.”  Sasuke let a rare smile show.  He’d never actually been ice skating, but all it was was walking on ice.  How hard could it be?  
  


* * *

Sasuke landed firmly on his butt again.  He scowled.  Ice skating was impossible.  Naruto was joyously skating circles around him, doing little hops occasionally.  He made it look easy.  It was as if he’d been skating all his life instead of walking.  Sasuke, however, was absolute shit at skating.  He was glad no one was there to see him but Naruto.  If he had to endure more jokes about how “the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn’t skate a foot before falling down” than Naruto was sure to make him go mad.

Naruto skidded over to him, grinning.  

“What’s the matter asshole?  The great Sasuke Uchiha can’t even make it an inch across the ice?”  

Sasuke made it a note to punch the blond as soon as he was able to stand again.

“It’s not my fault this is near impossible.  These-” he gestured to his skates. “-were not made to support an entire person’s weight.”

“Suit yourself asshole.  If you ever decide to fess up and say you need help I’ll be right here.” Naruto pushed off on one foot and glided away, still facing Sasuke, a smirk on his face.  Sasuke frowned.  He’d show that idiot.  If there was one thing he didn’t do, it was fail.  Sasuke crouched down on the lake’s cold ice and used his hands to slowly push himself into a standing position.  He was almost standing all the way up now…

Whomp!

Sasuke fell back down again.  He groaned in exasperation and lay down on the ice, looking at the sky.  Why was this so hard?  It was easy to send chakra to his feet and just walk along the ice without slipping but he knew Naruto would call that cheating, and he wasn’t about to lose to the blond idiot!

“You okay?”  He heard a familiar voice ask.  He opened his eyes to find Naruto looking back at him.  “Need any help? You look like you’ve taken quite the fall there Sasuke.  Did you land on your head?  If you did we should probably get you to the hospital or something.  Does your head hurt?  Can you see me?  You’re not having double vision are you becau-”

“I’m fine.” Sasuke grit out while sitting upright.

“Are you sure?  Because fine doesn’t normally mean landing on your a-”

“I’m. Sure.” Sasuke couldn’t believe how bad at this he was.

“You know this would be a lot easier if you let me teach you what to do.”  Naruto said, crossing his arms.  Sasuke didn’t respond.  “Here.  Stand up.”  Sasuke slowly, shakily, stood upright.  He immediately stuck his hands out for support and almost ended up landing on his face.  Almost, because two strong, tan, arms caught him right before he was about to make contact with the frozen lake beneath them.  “Okay.  You clearly need some help with the whole balance thing.  Here grab onto my shoulders.”  Naruto hoisted Sasuke back up and Sasuke felt Naruto guiding his hands to rest on his shoulders.  He blushed.  He hated having to be helped by others.

“Okay, now here’s the thing with ice skating.  You’re not walking on ice.  You can’t just lift up your feet and put them down like stepping.  You need to push off and glide across the ice.  Just little tiny pushes at first, almost like steps, but eventually you can do harder pushes so you go further.”  Naruto turned to Sasuke, and his eyes said that the innuendo he’d just made had been entirely intentional.  Sasuke huffed and leaned into Naruto before taking a small little nudge forward.  He did it with his other foot.  Then another nudge, and another.  He was moving forward at a snails pace, but he was skating.  He felt the start of a smile form on his lips.  Naruto was grabbing his hands that was still on his shoulders and bringing them down.  He turned to face Sasuke, still holding his hands.

“Okay, I’m going to be right in front of you.  Just skate towards me, and if you want to go faster tell me.”

Sasuke was blushing furiously.  He hated needing to rely on others.  Especially Naruto.  It was like… admitting something.

“You’re gonna pay for this later, moron.” Sasuke growled.  

“Pay for what?  Being helpful?”  Naruto asked, smirking.  Sasuke just sneered in response.

They were moving forwards at a snails pace, Sasuke occasionally losing his balance and needing to be caught by Naruto.  But slowly, they were making progress.  Sasuke started skating a little bit faster and a little bit faster.  He let go of one of Naruto’s hands and kept skating.  Then he carefully let go of Naruto’s other hand but immediately wobbled and grabbed at him to regain some support.  They both fell down to the ice, a tangle of limbs.  

“That’s… better.” Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke.

“Yeah.” Sasuke muttered, looking at him too.  Sasuke was above Naruto, inches away from his face.  He leaned in and they kissed. Soft, and calm.  It wasn’t passionate or needy… it was tender, and sweet.  Sasuke could feel Naruto laughing into the kiss.  Offended, he pulled back.

“What’s so funny?”  He asked.

“It’s just… I thought it was kinda funny how we used to hate each other, and now we’re going on a date and making out.”  Naruto said, looking away, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Sasuke considered this for a moment.  And then he laughed.  A real laugh, the kind that only Naruto could get out of him.  

They went ice skating nearly every day for the rest of winter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if I wrote this when I wasn't even in high school, kudos are still welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
